The goal of the proposed supplement to the Meharry RISE program is to significantly increase the number of minority students pursuing biomedical research by involving them in a program of excellence. Meharry Medical College has a strong record of graduating Ph.Ds in biomedical disciplines many of whom enter academic institutions where they continue the tradition of teaching, research and service that is a part of our mission. The College as a whole has a proven commitment to educating underrepresented minorities. The School of Graduate Studies and Research has had for the past 25 years, a strong record of preparing students for research careers in the biomedical sciences with a strong focus in diseases that disproportionally affect minority individuals. We have been the recipient of federally funded underrepresented minority programs in biomedical sciences and have contributed to the development of these students by providing strong research training coupled with excellent educational opportunities. Funding of a Meharry RISE program will allow us, in combination with other funded programs at Meharry Medical College, to provide the infrastructure and activities needed to graduate more minorities in biomedical science disciplines. The measurable objectives for the program have not changed: they are: Measurable Objective 1: To increase the number of underrepresented minority students participating in the MBRS RISE program from 14 to 21 (50%) and increase the average GPAs of the participants from 3.0 to 3.25 and GRE scores from 800 to 950 Measurable Objective 2: To increase Meharry RISE trainee scientific productivity in abstract presentations to meetings from one to two abstracts per year and from one to two manuscripts in peer-reviewed journals prior to graduation. Measurable Objective 3: To increase number of students by 100% who use first post-doc as launching pad for an independent research career. This supplemental application entitled "Enhancement of Molecular Biology Training at Meharry Medical College" seeks funds to acquire two instruments: a Real Time PCR machine from ABI, and a Gel Documentation System. It is anticipated that this equipment will be utilized to increase the expertise and training of the graduate students in the Ph.D. program at Meharry Medical College. The students will receive instruction in Real Time PCR in the required Recombinant DNA Course, as well as be use the equipment for their dissertation research.